ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal
History & Beginning A Career Growing up as Ashley Deymonaz in Spokane Washington, she was captain of her high school wrestling team. She moved to Los Angeles and went to college at UCLA where she met Adrian Miller (aka Icer). Icer convinced her to train in the UPW (A local LA wrestling league) where she started learning the skills of basic pro-wrestling. After completing college, both traveled Mexico, fine tuning their trademark techniques in Lucha Libre. After becoming two of the most famous Luchadores in the Mexico City area, Vince Russo, owner of the RWF, asked them to come to Atlanta to work for him. While there, Icer became a headliner in the federation, but Crystal was merely shown off as "eye candy" and a "damsel in distress". She would only be used as "eye candy". Crystal decided to leave Russo and Icer to make a name for herself. After a few months on the road, Crystal received an offer to join the GWF, a prominent federation on the rise. Wrestling career Global Wrestling Federation Crystal was set to make her GWF on May 6, 2002. Banzai(aka Blair Spikes) was a friend of Icer's whom Crystal had gotten to know on the road. Banzai got Crystal in touch with Vern Wheeler, the owner of the GWF, and after performing at a house show, she was signed. Crystal's official debut was in divas tag match. Crystal teamed with the GWF Women's Champion, Lorretta, against a woman named Tequila, and another debuting female, Acid. Crystal's inexperience in front of large crowds cost her the match, leaving her open to being pinned by Tequila. To add insult to injury, a diva named Lightning had gallons of custard poured over all four women in the ring. Crystal has been quoted for saying that "had it not been for that night, I might have left wrestling altogehter. However, I was determined to win, especially since I couldn't get custard out of my ears for days." It wouldn't be easy though, Crystal suffered loss after loss, week after week. The change for Crystal's losing streak finally came after she defeated Shell. Her intense training outside the ring since being hired had paid off and she was entered into a match for the GWF Women's Championship at her first PPV event, Lethal Intent. She faced the new Women's Champion Tequila, Lorretta & Shell in a fatal four way elimination match. Crystal was the last eliminated, but the fans finally began to see her talent shining through. Crystal however, was furious with the loss, and grew vengeful. She was able to gain a second shot at the title the following week on an episode of Anarchy (GWF's weekly show). Crystal fought against Tequila in a 2 out of 3 falls match for the GWF Women's Championship, and when it appeared Tequila had Crystal defeated yet again, Icer nailed Tequila in the head with a chair shot, allowing Crystal to get the final pin and finally win the GWF Women's Championship. Crystal was now living the high life, and could care less who or what any one is. She began calling herself "The Goddess", and began to act very diva in her ways. She rarely defender her championship, and when she did, she made sure the victory would be in her favor. Crystal then got a very rude awakening when the GWF was merged into the GeWA, stripping her of her precious title. This forced Crystal to serious about her career again, which is at exactly the same time that Tequila mentioned a project that she wanted Crystal's help developing. Crystal broke it off with Icer for the last time, and took a leap of faith with Tequila's new project. It was called, Divas Unleashed. Divas Unleashed In February 2003, Divas Unleashed Wrestling was created to showcase the best in Women's wrestling. During this project, Crystal worked with Taylor, Katrina & Tequila doing small house shows and shopping the small federation around to big names for a chance to be put on television. During this time, the foursome became very close friends, Crystal and Tequila especially. Crystal also started to become an alcoholic from the stress of not knowing where her income was coming on a day to day basis. However, Shane Rockford and Rockstar Entertainments purchased Divas Unleashed Wrestling and brought it to television a few months latr, shortening the name to just Divas Unleashed. The roster began to grow as Mya, Star, Kaci Russell, Mystika & Tara Lee signed on. Crystal personally signed Holly Wentz, Cleopatra, Dominque Maxwell & Jennie. As the summer of 2003 began, Crystal teamed with Katrina & Shane Rockford's vengeful ex-wife and new DU President, Kristin Wallace. It was because of this relationship that Crystal got her own PPV named after her, Femme Fatality, Divas Unleashed's second PPV. At Femme Fatality, Crystal & Cleopatra (later named Evil Majesty Inc.) became DU's first Tag Team Champions. Crystal & Mystika also put Divas Unleashed on the map with their infamous "Member" on a Pole match, in which Crystal & Mystika fought to grab a dildo hanging over the ring on a pole. Unknown to Mystika & Crystal, it had been used by Tommi just before the match, leading to Crystal & Mystika vomiting all over the ring at the conclusion of the match. Crystal eventually broke off her allegiance with The Bod Squad after pouring a bottle of red fire ants on Katrina & Kristin. This lead her to a match on September 28, 2003 at the PPV My Immortal against Katrina in Divas Unleashed's first Ladder Match. Above the ring were two boxes. One containing fire ants, the other containing Katrina's wedding money. Crystal was defeated by Katrina, when Miss Rhiannon ran in and helped Katrina win the Ladder match by tossing the box of fire ants on Crystal's face! The feud with the Bod Squad came to a crushing end when at the PPV Arachnophobia, the Bod Squad ended Crystal & Cleopatra's Tag Team title reign. Crystal & Cleopatra then had their own falling out after the loss, and Cleopatra jumped to DU's rival federation, 3WL (Women's World Wrestling League). With no more distractions around her, Crystal set her sights on the Divas Unleashed Champion Mya. Mya & Crystal had battled before with Mya always the victor. However, on November 7 during an episode of Exile, in a non-title Hard-Liquor match, Crystal proved the unstoppable Mya could be defeated. Crystal headlined her first PPV ever at Xiak Xande in December 2003. She faced Mya in a cage match for the Divas Unleashed Championship. During the weeks leading up to the match, Kaci Russell had become friends with Crystal, after both had been suffering the effects of Divas Unleashed becoming no place for loners, with the likes of the Bod Squad, Lightning & her masked assassin, and Mya & Star being more to outnumber a songles competitor with relative ease. It was from this alliance, that Kaci ended up becoming the guest referee at the last minute before the cage match started. As the match progressed, Mya seemed to have the match won even after the amazing moves played by both participants. Just as Mya neared the top of the cage, ready to leap down, Crystal managed to grab Mya's head and finish off Mya with Mya's own finisher "The Death From Above", from the top of the cage! Crystal became the Unleashed Champion, and ended Mya's long title reign, which ironically began at Femme Fatality on July 22. 2004 Crystal had been working an album for the majority of her life and now with the Unleashed Championship in her hands, Crystal was almost immediately signed to a record label. Her "Break Of Your Car" video was filmed and her album was released. Crystal also hosted the first ever Feminity Wrestling Awards with Kaci Russell. Holding the Unleashed Championship was not to last long however, as Crystal immediately ran right into Mya's new ally... Star. Crystal & Star had battled before, and Crystal had yet to gain a victory over The Glittering Goddess. The Divas Unleashed January PPV Nuclear Pussy on January 25th, 2004 saw Crystal face Star with the Unleashed Championship on the line. After an incredible encounter between the two divas, Star finally accomplished her goal of attaining the Unleashed Championship. Crystal left the ring with a tear in her eye as Star shimmered in the spotlight. Crystal had no chance to mourn her loss however, as she was immediately pulled into secret negotiations with Shane Rockford. There was a war coming with DU's rival company 3WL. The Femme Fatale immediately took the offer when she learned she would get a chance to humiliate Star infront of her 3WL crowd. Kaci Russell joined Crystal and the two divas slowly began to make appearances on 3WL television. Eventually, they became quite a huge annoyance for the 3WL divas leading to Crystal & Kaci being entered into a huge 8 woman tag team match for the 3WL Tag Team Championships at 3WL's Fatal Fury 2. Crystal's song "Break Of Your Car" was the theme tune for the event. By the end of the night, Crystal & Kaci walked away with the 3WL Tag Belts over their heads, leaving 3WL craving vengeance and Divas Unleashed celebrating. After a few more incidents between the two companies, Shane decided to make good ties with his rivals, a fact that didn't sit well with Crystal. While Shane was handing out the "peace" papers in the ring... Crystal, Bianca & other divas opened up the arena sky and poured raw sewage from a septic tank all over the ring!!! 3WL was furious, as was Shane Rockford, who promised 3WL he would punish his divas. 3WL quickly severed it's ties from Divas Unleashed and Crystal & Kaci lost their championships. What was the Femme Fatale to do next? The answer came in the form of Rule Britainnia, the last pay per view before DU's one-year anniversary event, Forsaken Destiny. Shane Rockford was still angered at Crystal for her actions during the 3WL confrontation, and with his ex-fiancee Tequila another thorn in his backside, Shane Rockford decided to pit the two divas against one another. Tequila had not wrestled in over a year, and Shane knew of Crystal & Tequila's close friendship and past. Crystal & Tequila battled furiously at the event, but neither was to win as another diva appeared from their past. Taylor returned to the ring and destroyed the two divas, leaving them motionless in the ring. As if the night couldn't get any worse... none other than Vern Wheeler made his presence felt. The former GWF owner discovered HUGE contract violations due to the amount of former GWF stars in Divas Unleashed and threatened to sue Shane Rockford unless he took every former GWFer off the Unleashed television screen. That meant Crystal, Jake Wild, Renegade, Krysta Taylor, Tequila, Mya & Tara Lee-Shiro were forced from the building as Shane tried his best to revive his show. The GWF divas revolted against Vern however, and attacked their former boss. A match was made at Forsaken Destiny between Shane Rockford & Vern Wheeler to finally settle the matter, while Crystal turned on her own path of revenge against Taylor for Rule Britainnia. This was to be destroyed by a raging Katrina who was fuming from her Unleashed Championship loss at Rule Britainnia. The stars where aligned, and Lady Covenant Emerald O'Conner immediately made the match that would see the first four divas signed to Divas Unleashed fight it out at the one-year anniversary event. Crystal, Katrina, Taylor & Tequila where set to battle at the MGM Grand with the Stripped Championship on the line, the match stipulation set out as a "Sin City" match. The match disappointed no one as the four Original Divas fought barbarically throughout the ring, crashing through Poker & Roulette Tables, flying off Slot Machines & using other various Las Vegas decor to hurt each other. Crystal was to come out on top when the dust settled, winning the Stripped Championship and leaving "Sin City" with her head held high. The Divas Unleashed Stripped division is known for it's extreme competitiveness and fantastic match stipulations. With Crystal now the Stripped Champion, she began facing opponents who weren't afraid to show it all. Two of those divas were Icenique & Tara Lee-Shiro, who she faced off against at Demonology II in a Menage A Trois match for her beloved belt. During the match Tara handcuffed Crystal outside the ring, and Tara then fell to a pinfall from Icenique, causing Crystal to lose her Stripped Championship to the new comer. Injury Then, tragedy struck. Crystal's ACL ligament had been bothering her for quite some time, and during Divas Unleashed first night in Japan during Exile, Crystal was attacked by The Bod Squad. During the attack, the "super bitches" ruptured the ligament, inadvertently causing Crystal to be taken out of action. Crystal was out of the ring for nearly 3 years because of the incident. Crystal still made special cameo appearances for Divas Unleashed throughout those years. It was also noted during this time that Crystal had gone through an extensive AA program, which the Crystal referred to as "a complete waste of time". Crystal says she no longer abuses alcohol like she once had, but says she would be sinning if she stopped drinking completely. 2009 Comeback It has been rumored my Divas Unleashed management that Crystal will finally return to in ring action once the company resumes it's normal broadcast schedule. Music career Crystal released an album called "5:30 Saturday Morning", named for the time at which the album was finally completed. The album had large success due to Crystal's Divas Unleashed following, as the majority of the records had been sold at DU events. A rumored sophomore album is said to be coming out within the next month or so. Writing career Crystal also released a more candid in depth view of her life in her autobiography, "Career Suicide". In the book, Crystal reveals her personal emotions from the many events that have occurred in her life up to 2004. A full electronic copy can be read on the Divas Unleashed merchandise page. Trademark Moves * Brackish - Spring Board Bulldog * Crystal Ice - Hand-Spring Elbow to opponent in corner * Evil Majesty - Double-Arm DDT * Femme Fatality - Somersault X-factor * Graphite - Springboard Dropkick * City of Crystal - Hand-spring one and a half moonsault Titles Held * GWF Women’s Championship * Divas Unleashed Tag Team Championship * Divas Unleashed Championship * Divas Unleashed Stripped Championship Nicknames * The Femme Fatale Theme Music * "Brackish" by Kittie External links * Divas Unleashed * Career Suicide (Internet Version) T Category:Divas Unleashed Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female managers Category:Females Category:Female World Champions Category:2002 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 Category:Characters Category:Characters from California Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers